


Seduction

by LorelaiSquared



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gives the Doctor a gentle push toward Rose. Will the Doctor be able to follow through and seduce her? Written for wiggiemomsi for the Support Stacie Auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiggimomsi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wiggimomsi).



> **Author's Note:** This was written for the fabulous **Wiggiemomsi** as part of her Support Stacie Auction winnings. She asked me to continue the Nine/Rose ficlet I wrote her during the auction (which is included within this posting). Technically, this was supposed to be another ficlet. But I'm verbose, and the Doctor and Rose insisted on taking things into their own hands, so instead it's over 3000 words of well… judge for yourself *grin*.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing betas **Tardismate** and **Meremoon**. You're both fabulous.

The Doctor watched as Rose smiled flirtatiously at Captain Jack Harkness. He'd only met the man a few hours before and already he was ready to be done with him. But instead, at Rose's pleading, he'd reluctantly landed the TARDIS on Jack's ship in time to save him from imminent explosion.

Now it seemed she was going to ask the man to dance and the Doctor didn't like it. Rose was _his_. Okay, well, not really, Rose was her own person, but the Doctor felt a strong sense of protectiveness toward her and he wouldn't trust Jack Harkness as far as he could throw him.

Rose smiled brightly at Jack again, and the Doctor felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. That was the smile she reserved for _him._ It was the smile that made him feel whole, made him forget, for a second, that he was a mass murderer. That smile made everything broken inside of him better and she was giving it to someone else.

The Doctor frowned and made up his mind. He was done pretending that there was nothing between them. He was sick of always being on the sidelines watching her flirt with other men. He could dance too, damn it - and he'd prove it to her right now!

Soon her hand was in his and that brilliant smile was directed at him again. His hearts swelled, beating rapidly in his chest, and in that fleeting moment, everything was right in his world. He wanted to hold on to the moment forever.

Without really realizing what he was doing, the Doctor pulled Rose more tightly into his arms. She was so close he could feel her warm breath against his neck, could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. Need and desire that he hadn't felt in years pounded through his veins and before he could change his mind he pressed his lips to hers in a crushing kiss.

Rose gasped at first, shocked at his unexpected and uncharacteristic display of affection, but soon she was sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him closer as she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Jack cleared his throat loudly and they jumped apart, Rose yelping in surprise.

"Sorry to interrupt what I _assure_ you is a tantalizing show, but is it possible to get away from the ship that's about to explode first?" He pointed through the doorway to his own ship.

The Doctor cursed himself for being so stupid and immediately raced for the console, sending them into the Time Vortex just in time.

Jack strode to the jump seat and leaned back lazily. "You can carry on, now." He grinned widely at the two of them, clearly enjoying himself.

Rose blushed, and giggled nervously. "That's okay. I should um..." She pointed to the hallway and made a hasty exit, pointedly avoiding the Doctor's gaze.

"I'm sorry I scared her away," Jack told the Doctor as they both watched Rose leave.

"I don't think it was you," the Doctor muttered.

"It couldn't have been your kissing," Jack assured him. "After seeing that, _I'd_ kiss you."

"Something tells me you'd kiss a fish if it had the right parts."

Jack shrugged. "Well, there was this girl on Xenith..." He trailed off dreamily.

The Doctor ignored him and stared wistfully at the spot where Rose had been standing a few moments before.

"She likes you, you know," Jack said plainly.

The Doctor scoffed. "Oh yeah, I'm sure she just loves my 'monkey ears'" He flicked his ears with his fingers and grimaced.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Haven't you noticed the way she looks at you?"

"But she was flirting with you not twenty minutes ago."

"She wasn't serious. She kept shooting you glances when she thought I wasn't looking. I think she's waiting for you to make a move."

"But-"

Jack held up his hand. "Please, spare me the five million excuses for why you shouldn't. March down that hallway and shag her senseless. You'll both feel better, once you do. Trust me. Just do me one favour first -"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"Show me where my room is? I imagine it will take you some time and I'd rather be comfortable while I wait."

"Oh, right."

And that was how the Doctor found himself staring at the door to Rose's bedroom, contemplating how he was going to seduce her.

xxxxx

He stared at the door for a long time, his hearts pounding rhythmically. He wanted this, he was ready, but he didn't know where to start. At first he cursed Jack for putting him in this situation. Who was he to tell him, the DOCTOR, to go and shag his companion? What did Jack know? He barely knew him. Besides, how could Jack be so sure that Rose would even be willing to do what he'd suggested? Despite Jack's claims to the contrary, the Doctor very much doubted that Rose fancied him or was even remotely attracted to him. He was an alien, after all was said and done.

His thoughts shifted to the woman behind the wooden door. Rose Tyler. He smiled and thought back to their many adventures from the past year, trying desperately to recall anything that would back up Jack's claims. He felt a faint glimmer of hope as a memory came to him. It was just after they'd defeated Cassandra in the year five billion, and she'd slipped her hand in his, not because they were running from something, but just because.

The glimmer grew as the image of Rose staring into his eyes in the Cabinet office filtered into his brain. "I could save the world, but lose you," he had said. He remembered the jolt he'd felt when she'd looked at him, her eyes filled with faith and trust that he didn't deserve, and told him to "Do it."

The memories were coming faster now: Rose apologizing in the church, her wounded expression when he called her a stupid ape, the sound of her scream just before the reaper had stolen him from the sanctuary, her goodbye when she'd been locked in the bunker with that Dalek. Hope swelled through him and he made up his mind. He was going to try, and he supposed that perhaps getting through the door might be a good beginning.

He knocked with a brusque rat-a-tat. At first there was silence and he began to worry that maybe she hadn't heard him, or she'd fallen asleep. A moment later, however, the door opened a crack and she peered out at him.

"Yeah?"

The Doctor jammed his hands into his pockets. Why was it so hard to talk to her all of a sudden? Usually they were completely at ease with each other. Unable to endure the awkward silence any longer, he finally said, "I came to prove to you that I can… dance." He paused, "If you'll let me."

"We already danced, Doctor," Rose reminded him. "In the console room."

"Yes, but Jack was there and we didn't get to finish." She could see that he was almost pouting.

Rose blushed and laughed nervously. "What did you have in mind, Doctor?"

He reached for her hands, "May I?"

She nodded and he took both hands with his, using them to draw her closer to him. He placed one of her hands on his waist, the other on his shoulder. "There are different levels to dancing," he explained. "First, there's the Waltz." He began to count in sets of three, teaching her patiently how to move her feet. Once she mastered it, he began to hum a simple waltz softly as they glided around the room. He'd reached the point in the piece where he always forgot the tune, so he decided to switch gears.

"Then, there's Salsa." He let go of her for a moment to demonstrate the proper motions, causing Rose to laugh as she watched him sway his hips from side to side. "Come on then, you try it." She tried to mimic his motions, but failed miserably, nearly tripping over her own feet and landing on her face. The Doctor caught her easily, and placed his hands on her waist. "Here, it's like this," he said gently, using his hands to move her hips in time with the new tune he was humming. He had to work hard to concentrate on the tune and not the feel of his hands on her body. She tripped again, tumbling forward, landing hard against his chest. Without thinking, he brought his hands around her back, cradling her body against his as she regained her balance.

Her own arms wound around his waist and she looked up at him, her breath warm and moist against his cheek. "What's next, Doctor?" she whispered, her voice ragged and wheezy.

The Doctor gulped, trying desperately to avoid inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo as it wafted up to him from her hair. "The Tango," he murmured.

She pressed her cheek against his and he felt, rather than saw her smile. "Isn't that the dance of seduction?" she breathed into his ear.

The Doctor's cheeks flamed and he nodded. "Yes."

Rose smiled again. "Then shouldn't we close the door?" She pulled away from his embrace slightly to point at the opening, where she could have sworn she'd seen Jack a moment before.

At the Doctor's expression, a mixture of shock, embarrassment and anticipation, Rose threw her head back and laughed.

"What?" he asked frowning as she walked away from him to close the door firmly.

"I can't figure out why you don't just say what you mean," Rose explained as she returned to him. "It's always metaphors and mixed signals. Don't you think it's time we stopped pretending that you came here to dance with me?"

"But –" he trailed off, unable to think of a reasonable argument.

"Doctor," she said softly, moving back into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him so that their faces were nearly touching. "What is it going to take to get you to kiss me again?"

She crushed her lips to his before he could answer. The Doctor gasped in surprise and Rose took advantage of his open mouth by thrusting her tongue inside. She snaked it over the roof of his mouth, along his teeth, and around his cheeks. It glided over his tongue, entwining with it as she tasted him thoroughly.

Somewhere in the midst of her exploration, the Doctor seemed to regain his senses and he took control of the kiss. He met her tongue eagerly, mimicking its motions within the sweet sanctuary of Rose's mouth. Her lips were silky soft and her teeth were smooth. He groaned and the sound vibrated within her, sending ripples of anticipation skipping over her skin.

They broke apart, panting breathlessly as they gazed into each others eyes. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" Rose asked, her earlier confidence dissipating.

"You're not dreaming," The Doctor assured her, his thumb gliding gently over her shoulder as he spoke. Suddenly he stopped and cocked his head to one side, a small smile playing at the edges of his lips. "You've dreamt about me?"

Instantly colour bloomed over Rose's cheeks. "Maybe."

His eyes shone with delight. If her kiss hadn't been enough proof of her interest, then this new development certainly sealed the deal. He grinned broadly and cradled her chin. "In that case, Rose Tyler, will you allow me to make all your dreams come true?"

She beamed at him, her eyes full of unspoken emotion, "You promise?"

He answered with a searing kiss that left her dizzy, breathless and quite aroused. Not unlike the Doctor, she realized with a start as she felt his erection against her belly.

While he kissed her, he propelled her toward the bed. The back of her knees hit the edge and she fell backward, the Doctor following her descent, never breaking the kiss. He finally released her, straddling her legs as she arranged herself properly on the bed.

He looked down at her, his eyes roaming over every inch of her beautiful body. Suddenly he couldn't wait to see what was beneath that ridiculous Union Jack t-shirt she was wearing.

Locking eyes with Rose, he lowered his head, hovering over her mouth for a moment before capturing her lips. He couldn't get over how sweet she tasted; how right. He lifted his head, then dropped it down over her face, placing a gentle kiss over each of her eyelids.

He planted soft kisses behind each ear, mentally noting the way she shuddered at the sensation. He'd have to remember that one. He kissed his way down her jawline, along the nape of her neck, over her collarbone. Her skin was moist and salty with a hint of something uniquely Rose.

He licked her clavicle one last time before turning his attention to her breasts. Seeing the signs of her arousal through the taut fabric of her t-shirt caused a tightening in his groin. He growled low and deep in his throat as he drew her nipples into his mouth through the material one at a time. There was now a large, round, wet spot on the shirt around the area where he'd been lavishing his attention.

Eager to taste them properly, he descended down her belly, grasping the base of the t-shirt with his mouth. He used his tongue to roll the fabric across her stomach upward, as his hands did the same at her sides. Each time he rolled the material he managed to lick another part of Rose's abdomen. He swept over her belly-button, swirling his tongue into the crevice before continuing his self appointed task.

As he reached her breasts he was delighted to discover that she was not wearing a bra. He shifted his position slightly, licking at the base of each one in turn, then rolling the shirt. He licked her breasts again, higher this time, and rolled the shirt some more. He continued in this manner for what seemed like an eternity, teasing her mercilessly as he removed her shirt inch by inch. Finally it was rolled up to her armpits and he was able to ease it up and over her head with very little effort.

He found her bare nipple and pulled it into his mouth, twirling it with his tongue while his fingers twisted and flicked at the other. He switched and this time Rose moaned when the Doctor suckled her nipple.

His hands found the clasp to her jeans and he made quick work of peeling them off her whilst he continued to lav at her breast. Rose had begun to pull at the hem of his t-shirt so he reluctantly released her to draw it over his head. He reached for the clasp on his trousers, but Rose reached out to stop him.

"Allow me…" She grinned up at him as she unfastened his fly. She lowered her lips to his hip, and as she slowly slid his trousers down his leg, she kissed his tender flesh. She lapped at the space where his hip met his thigh; then twisted her body so she could nip playfully at his buttocks before finishing with a generous lick along his inner thighs. He shuddered at the sensation, his cock pulsating. She threw his trousers to the floor and snaked her tongue along his leg from knee to inner thigh.

The Doctor took a deep breath, trying to regain control so he wouldn't – 'Oh, God.' he thought, his brain clouding over as her lips brushed against the underside of his balls and he lost it. He grunted and collapsed onto his side as he came much, much sooner than he'd intended. When his heart rates returned to some semblance of normal, he risked opening his eyes. He expected to see a look of disdain and disgust on Rose's face but instead he saw amusement and desire flickering across her features.

"It has been a while since you've … danced, hasn't it?" She inquired, crawling toward him.

He groaned and nodded. "It's been a few… hundred... years." He winced, embarrassed at his lack of control. "I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't want to…"

"Shhhh, it's okay." She smiled and dipped her head to the sticky mess on his belly. He watched, transfixed, as her tongue darted out tantalizingly to lap it up. By the time she finished, his cock was hard again and he was eager to feel her skin sliding against his.

He flipped her over, kneeling at her feet. He lifted her legs and planted a trail of delicate kisses along the inside of each foot. He kissed her heels, her ankles, her shins, luxuriating in the smoothness of her body with every peck.

Rose watched him raptly as he travelled higher up her body. He traced intricate patterns in the sensitive valley behind her knees, his tongue working quickly and deftly. She brought her hands to her breasts, kneading them gently as the Doctor turned his attention to her inner thighs.

He blew on her skin and the sensation sent ripples through her body from head to toe. As he approached her apex she began to squirm in anticipation. His breath was hot and moist as he hovered above her center, observing, but not yet touching.

"For someone who hasn't 'danced' in over a hundred years, you're pretty good at this." Rose sighed, giggling slightly.

He flashed a grin, complete with teeth. "It's all coming back to me," he agreed, a suggestive glint in his eye.

He plunged into her depths and she gasped as his tongue did things to her that she'd never thought possible. He continued to ravish her, each strike of his tongue, each suck of his lips, increasing her desire for him. She bucked her hips, seeking more.

"Doctor," she cried, "I need… I want…." But she never finished her sentence because at that instant he thrust his fingers deep inside her core at just the right angle and she was suddenly in the throes of the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced.

She floated back to earth gradually, awareness returning in fragments. First she felt his cool hands pressed firmly to her buttocks, then his weight draped across legs and finally the sensation of his tongue still languishing her most sensitive places.

"Oh, God," she moaned, every cell in her body was hyper-aware and she could barely think. "Are you trying to kill me?"

He lifted his head and she sighed in relief.

"Too much?" he asked, grinning.

She nodded and reached for his face, urging him forward. He obeyed, crawling up the length of her body until they were face to face, his own body suspended above her. She drew him in for an extended kiss, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth, tasting herself there and suckling gently until he groaned, deep and throaty.

She reached between them and grasped his cock, easing it toward her entrance. She met his gaze, her need shining brightly in her eyes. "Make love to me, Doctor," she begged.

He smiled, his eyes never leaving hers as he thrust his hips, and plummeted into her depths. He glided in and out, her slick moisture creating wet noises as he set a rhythm. Rose wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him in deeper, allowing him greater access as her hips moved in time with his. Together they climbed higher, pushing each other closer and closer to the edge of the delicate precipice of pleasure on which they teetered.

They kissed, neither of them interrupting the pulse of their love making. The Doctor kissed his way along her jawline, searching for that special spot behind her ear. He found it and as he pressed his lips to it, he felt Rose lose the last of her resolve. She screamed his name repeatedly, her body bucking as it shook with wave after wave of pleasure. Her screams were light and beautiful, like music. Her inner walls pulsated around his cock and he felt himself tumble over the edge, her name a whisper on his lips.

It was several long moments later when they finally emerged from the fog, sweaty, panting and exhausted. The Doctor had collapsed across Rose's chest and now he shifted them both to their sides so they could gaze into each other's eyes as they recovered.

"Thank you, Rose," he whispered.

She looked at him in surprise. "For what?"

"For teaching me how to dance again."

He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his bare chest, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. He closed his own eyes and together they drifted into a contented and restful sleep.

 _FIN_


End file.
